


Pygmalion

by jorassicpark



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dead People, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Fall (Hannibal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28814382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorassicpark/pseuds/jorassicpark
Summary: The FBI commissioned a statue of Will Graham to be placed at Quantico, a posthumous commemoration of the prodigious profiler.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Pygmalion

_Inspired by Pygmalion as well as the Statue of Dwayna chain of events in Guild Wars 2. Except it’s a heartbroken Hannibal who accidentally brought WIll back to life with a blood offering and a kiss from the prince himself.  
  
Gorgeous art by the amazing [Beanyzilla](https://twitter.com/beanyzilla)!  
_

__

The FBI commissioned a statue of Will Graham to be placed at Quantico, a posthumous commemoration of the prodigious profiler, the hero who caught monsters by thinking like them. Jack was devastated to find him washed up on the beach, rigor mortis already set in. Will looked like he was asleep, blue lips curled at the corners. 

Jack insisted on Prince William Forest Park. He figured Will might prefer this place rather than the HQ facade. It was close enough to Quantico to keep Kade from complaining too much. He refused to give her the satisfaction of claiming credit and bragging about ‘our Special Agent who killed the Red Dragon and Chesapeake Ripper’.

Will deserved his peace and quiet. He had more than earned it. It was just a pity that the recognition only arrived when he was no longer around to see it. Jack gave the black marble statue a mournful glance before leaving. 

A year later, after the fanfare fizzled out, a lone figure carried a large sack towards the life-sized monument and deposited his cargo next to it. He fished out a Noritake teacup with silver trim and placed it reverently by Will’s feet and an aged notebook beside it. The pages that held years of quantum equations won’t be needed anymore. 

He brushed his fingers across engraved words on the pedestal and gave a sardonic smile.

_Sapientia et Veritas_ felt so..pedestrian.  
 _Sapienti Sat_ would be a far more apt description for his misunderstood mongoose.

He circled the structure, inspecting the likeness carved upon Port St Laurent marble. The moonlit night cast an unearthly glow on Will’s austere expression. His eyes were closed, like he was delving into the mind of killers at a crime scene. It was impressive that the artist even included the stubble and unruly hair. Curls which framed a beautifully dark mind, and a slim nose, which crinkles more often than not due to some less than tasty thoughts. Gold calcite veins streaked across his figure, crisscrossing thickest at the cheek and stomach. 

Hannibal made a mental note to send a generous cheque to the carver for his work before his flight in the morning. He looked forward to seeing the Brabo statue in Antwerp. 

The Ripper was presumed dead by the FBI six months after the fall, but that would change after what he planned tonight. This would be his final gift to Will, his magnum opus. Hannibal had no intention of returning in this lifetime. His time in America would be another sealed off wing in his mind palace, next to Mischa’s room. Some memories should only be lived once.

The large sack slumped to the ground and groaned. Hannibal ripped it open and dragged Matthew Brown up towards the statue. He’d been drugged, bound and gagged after Chiyoh hunted him like an owl preying on mice. Hannibal tilted Brown’s head back and slit his throat. Blood spray arched and splashed across Will. He held his gushing neck over the teacup until it overflowed and drenched the notebook, it’s secrets lost forever. 

Matthew Brown gurgled and Hannibal let him tumble off the pedestal, his gaze never leaving Will.

“I look at the night sky and I know that our stars will always be the same. You gazed into the abyss, and the monster within it also ached for you. _I see you_ , Will.”

Hannibal cupped Will’s face and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He tasted blood and salt. There was a soft exhale, and warm breath caressed his cupid’s bow. Hannibal slowly opened his eyes. 

His vision was filled with blue. Hannibal didn’t expect to see those piercing eyes except within the halls of his mind. This was no dream. 

"Hello, Hannibal."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sapienti Sat  
> Something that can be understood without any need for explanation, as long as the listener has enough wisdom or common sense. Often extended to dictum sapienti sat est ("enough has been said for the wise", commonly translated as "a word to the wise is enough").


End file.
